Maria Nightingale
Maria is a vampire agent in the Department of Floaters. She joined in early 2004, and bears no relation to Nyx Nightingale. Agent Profile Backstory She was created in a Metal Gear Solid badfic, though she never actually appeared in the fic, having been left in a void in-between chapters. She was rescued by two now-retired agents and recruited, and later adopted by them. During the 2008 Invasion, she was bitten by a Vampire!Stu, and transformed. All of her missions previous to partnering with Cadmar and Mark are conveniently missing. Since the vampire that turned her was following Discworld rules, she is able to sublimate her addiction to blood through physical contact, and has once described it as similar to feeding on the latent emotions of others. This often manifests through her tendency to glomp or give out friendly hugs and punches. Appearance Relatively tall, and looks of some vague Asian descent, with long black hair. Due to being a vampire, her skin is pale and grey, and she usually wears cloaks and coats to avoid flashes or the sun. Recently switched to a comically big wide-brimmed hat, along with a fine Elven cloak (you'd think there was a factory making them with how much they show up in fics). Her eyes are yellow and slit-pupiled, and she has large cat ears on her head. The more weird bit is having hands that are a mix between paws and regular hands. Opposable thumbs are a blessing, naturally. Personality Happy, mischievous, and fun-loving... most of the time. Underneath, she has deep issues over losing people or being left behind and alone. She is more than willing to go out of her way for others, and is easy to get along with, though she can be amoral, callous and greedy at times, and likes to be the "dominant" force above others. She has recently entered a romantic relationship with Florestan, which is going very well despite the hectic lifestyle inherent to two PPC agents in separate departments. Minis and Pets Sometime prior to being partnered with Mark and Cadmar, she made a patchwork/zombie cat named Rasputin. She owns the mini-Rancor Bob Fett. Mission Reports Home: RC #481,516,234,277 Partnered with Cadmar and Mark * Interlude 1: "Agent Intro" ** Cadmar and Mark are assigned to their partners, but must first brave HQ to get there. Maria lounges around having a fun time. * Mission 1: "PPC for Eva!" (Lord of the Rings) ** Cadmar, Mark, and Maria tackle their first Sue, and become best friends foreva! * Mission 2: "The Reason Cadmar Can't Like Things" (Deltora Quest) ** Cadmar, Mark, and Maria take on a short and confusing Deltora Quest fic. * Mission 3: "Dirty Rotten Cowards" (Harry Potter x Stargate Atlantis), with Agents Florestan and Eusabius (DIC) ** Agents Maria Nightingale and Mark Sienna team up with Florestan and Eusabius to track down a wimpy Harry Potter. * Interlude 2: "Relationship Upgrade" ** Mark finds a new friend, Cadmar gets jealous, Eusabius is attacked by minis, and Florestan and Maria get a relationship upgrade. * Interlude 3: "Truth or Dare" ** PPC style! * Mission 4: "Dragon Lady" (Harry Potter), with Agent Miah (DMS) ** Mark, Maria, Cadmar, and Miah face Heather Draconius, the worst jerk!warrior!Sue any of them have ever faced, and deal with the consequences of poor planning and poorly maintained equipment. * Interlude 4: "Picking up the Pieces" ** In which the aftermath of the "Dragon Lady" mission is dealt with. * Mission 5: "Blinded by the Blight" (Zombieland), Cadmar with Agent Lucius Sievert (DF) ** Agents Lucius and Cadmar go to Zombieland to spot a bad slash and character killing. * Mission 6: "Optional" (Harry Potter x Sanctuary), with Agents Cali and Miah (DMS) ** Miah "requests" another mission with Cadmar, Mark, and Maria. * Interlude 5: "Truth or Dare 2" ** Mark Siena, Maria Nightingale, and Cadmar invite Miah and Cali to play Truth or Dare again! And this time, Florestan stumbles in, and ends up getting roped into it. Awkwardness ensues. * Mission 7: "Plague of Stus" (Mass Effect x Fallout), with Agent Florestan (DIC) ** In which Mark, Maria, and Cadmar team up with Florestan to kill off a Fallout Stu who's stuck in the Mass Effect continuum. * Interlude 6: "Bonding Time" ** Florestan and Maria take their relationship to the next level. * Mission 8: "The Agents Who Cried Space Wolf" (Stargate SG-1), with Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall (DMS - Sci-Fi/Steampunk) ** Agents Orken and Thomas try to take on a blue wolf with quills... FROM SPACE! Agents Cadmar and Maria drop in to lend a hand. * Interlude 7: "Birthday Party" ** Cadmar, Drew, and Lucius have a party! Drunken shenanigans ahoy! * Mission 9: "Sateda" (Stargate Atlantis), Cadmar with Agent Miah (DMS) ** After Cali and Cadmar's first date, Miah interrogates Cadmar on her intentions, all while they try to deal with the youngest Sue to date. * Interlude 8: "McKaLoy's Fortnight" ** What could possibly happen when a McKay-based mini-Wraith takes apart the RA? Miah and Cadmar arrive a bit late from the "Sateda" mission. * Interlude 9: "Christmas!" ** It's Christmas for Maria, Mark, and Cadmar! However, it wouldn't be Christmas without friends, embarrassing stories, and heartfelt gifts! * Mission 10: "Against All Odds" (Stargate Atlantis), Cadmar with Agent Cali (DMS) ** Cadmar visits Cali as he is recovering from injuries from his previous mission ("Re-run"), and they get assigned a fic where AU is only the beginning of the description. Read on to discover whether Cadmar's bedroom walls are covered with messages written in blood, what color Cali's eyes are, and what happens when one of the SGA guys gets pregnant. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters